kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Bell Mark Atsume
is a character from the spin off series of The World God Only Knows called "Magical Star Kanon 100%". She acts as one of the of the series. Character Overview Appearance Because of the influence of the runaway spirit, Bell usually looked around the age of 7 to 10. She has long hair and had the left side of her hair to be tied up using a ribbon to a side tail with a small curl at the end. When she transformed to her original form, Bell is noticeably taller, her side tail is also thinner and her attire also changes to a long top with a crisscross ribbon that separates her left and right sides. The ribbons extend to her arms and she will also have long sleeves with finger-less gloves. Her stockings and her sleeves have the same diamond-shaped design and she wears heel boots. She wears short pants with a horned skull belt buckle in this form as well. Lastly, Bell have a swimsuit that is based on her transformed clothing and along with Kanon, she too, have a necklace and a transformation staff. Personality Bell was shown to be rather boisterous and prideful, as she sees people around her as inferior beings and that she and the devils as the superior ones. She is also selfish and ambitious, as she sang songs only for herself and her ultimate goal for world domination. She also has hints of impatience and anger issues since she gets rather angry when her pet owl mentions some things she didn't like and she also gets fearful when Kanon seems to be unbeatable. Abilities Under the influence of the runaway spirit, Bell was able to use its powers to at least block out the sun from the people of Maijima and like Kanon, she too, is able to attack by singing her songs. Background Sometime before, Bell was also an idol but soon, left the idol world for unknown reasons. Later, when she was approached by a runaway spirit, Bell and the spirit decided to take over the world. Character History Magical Star Kanon 100% Arc Bell first appeared with her pet in Maijima Swimming pool and managed to use her powers to block out the Sun in Maijima city. However, Kanon managed to stop her in time. She later tried to use her powers to change the manga panels but it does little towards Kanon herself. She later takes the ability to lie from the world and tried to make Kanon to reveal the truth of the rumor of having a lover she made out with. Kanon just blows her away with her song Reverse Love. Sometime after, Bell became friends with Kanon and Kozue. When the boss of the stray spirits came, Bell was the one to inform Kanon that it was him who made her small and warns her that he steals people's dreams. She was then attacked by the stray spirit and became depressed that she failed to be a proper rival because she was not smart. Trivia *The belt buckle of Bell's pants resembles the special sensors Vintage agents use. Category:Maijima Category:Female Characters Category:Magi Kano Characters